Transcript:Shen Yi Bu
Jack: Uh-huh. Mhmm. Ah hah. So, Mr. Tubbimura, tell us about yourself. Why should Jack Spicer, Evil Incorporated hire you? Tubbimura: Hai, well um, I have as you can see, extensive experience wreaking havoc and destruction. Jack: Yeah, not really looking for H and D. Tubbimura: Uh, I uh, also have a solid grasp of mayhem. Wuya: Mayhem is good. Jack: There's always a need for Mayhem. Wuya: Wait. I sense a Shen Gong Wu revealing itself. It's the Sword of the Storm. Jack: Interview over. And don't call us, we'll call you. Tubbimura: Wait, please. As proof of my skills, I shall bring you this Sword of the Storm free of charge. Hai. Jack: Free of charge? I like the sound of that. Dojo: I got good news, and bad news. The good news is a new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself. The bad news is- SNIFFLES SNEEZES The bad news is this one makes me sneeze. Raimundo: No, the bad news is I don't have fire proof pants. Dojo: Ah, thanks. Very supportive. SNEEZES All: COUGHING Omi: Ah, the Sword of the Storm. I studied this particular Shen Gong Wu for many years. There are things of which you must be aware when using this wind Shen Gong Wu. Raimundo: Ah, man. This dude can talk. Get to the point already. Omi: Once a knowledgable warrior can blah the sword, blah blah blah, it is all blah blah. Blah blah blah blah. Raimundo: Hoo! Ha! Heh! Ha! CHEERING Raimundo: So, who wants to catch some waves with me? Today is your lucky day, for I will show you the majesty of the sea as only the world's best surfer can. Omi: Do you feel prepared for this challenge, Raimundo? Raimundo: What? Omi: Do you have any questions about the Sword of the Storm? Raimundo: Uh, yeah. Just one. Can you stop flapping your lips and let us go get it already? Dojo: It's somewhere down there, but SNEEZES it's hard to be exact with the allergies and all. Clay: Just get us on the range, Dojo, and we'll do the cattle roppin'. Raimundo: What? Kimiko: I think he means get us close, and we'll find it. Raimundo: So, why didn't he just say it? Omi: What a vibrant city. Kimiko: Check it out. That's Montecarlo, Raimundo. You're gonna love it. Raimundo: Oh, yeah. I like it. This place is almost as good as Rio. Almost. Omi: This is not a vacation. We are here to find the Sword of the Storm. Stay focused. Raimundo: Okay, I will. I'm always focused. Omi: Also remember, if you you have any questions, I am an expert on this Shen Gong Wu. Raimundo: Like you would ever let us forget. Dojo: SNEEZES I'm sorry kids. I can't hold in on this one. You're on your own. Omi: A net cast wide catches more fish. Raimundo: What? Kimiko: I think he's saying we should split up. Raimundo: Would it kill you guys to just say what you mean? [ ] Raimundo: I could walk this beach from end to end searching for the Shen Gong Wu, or I could get the big picture from on top of those waves. Surf's up! Raimundo is ready to- aye. Dissed by driftwood. No way! The Sword of the Storm. I got some serious skills. Tubbimura: Surrender the Sword of the Storm. Raimundo: LAUGHS Let me guess, Jack's new sidekick? Don't deny it. Kimiko saw the position posted on the net. Tubbimura: Hai. You are correct. I am Tubbimura, mighty warrior of the ninja arts. Hai. Raimundo: Nice to meet you. I'm Raimundo, Xiaolin Dragon of the wind, in training. Tubbimura: Enough babble. Surrender the Sword of the Storm or be delta with in the harshest of manners. Raimundo: I can do harsh. Let's rumble. Wind! Hiya! NOISE Tubbimura: Hai. Raimundo: YELLING Huh? SCREAMING Tubbimura: Dragon of the wind. Ha. Raimundo: So you have both swords now, big deal. I'm still gonna sweep the beach with you. Tubbimura: I think not, dragon in training. Sword of the Storm! HOWLING SCREAMING COUGHING Raimundo: Is that all you got? I thought you were going to do something impressive. Tubbimura: As you wish. Raimundo: SCREAMS Tubbimura: LAUGHS Farewell, almighty dragon of the wind. SEAGULLS Omi: Has anyone seen Raimundo? I fear for his safety. Kimiko: All I saw was a giant sandstorm. Dojo: Hey, Hallelujah! My sinuses are clear. Hey! Clay: Whoa, Raimundo, what happened to you? Raimundo: Well, besides getting sand in my pants, a ninja took the sword. Dojo: That explains the drained sinuses. Kimiko: You found the Sword of the Storm? Raimundo: Yeah. Clay: But you lost it? Raimundo: What is it my fault? That Sword didn't' even work. Omi: Did you not remember what I said about this Shen Gong Wu? Raimundo: Well, yeah, 'course I did. What? Kimiko: You didn't hear a word about the Sword of the Storm did you? Raimundo: I, uh, might'a missed the middle part. Kimiko: GROANS Omi: GASPS STEAMING Clay: GASPS Raimundo was defeated by a wind Shen Gong Wu? But ain't wind your dragon element? Raimundo: Yeah, I get the point, I messed up. Like you guys never make mistakes. Tubbimura: I have completed my mission, as I said I would. Hai. Wuya: Well done. I'm impressed. Jack: Gee, I don't know. I was hoping you'd get it to us an hour ago. Tubbimura: I shall be more efficient next time. Jack: If we decide to hire you. Tubbimura: Hai. Wuya: What do you mean if? Tubbimura did an excellent job. Jack: Oh, yeah. But if he knows that we think that, he'll ask for more money. Wuya: Hmm. Good point. Jack: Besides, maybe we can get another freebie out of him. Wuya: Excellent evil thinking, Jack. Jack: Yeah, I'm evil management material. Omi: Hiya. Hiya. Clay: WHISTLING Kimiko: What's up, Raimundo? Raimundo: Nothing. Omi: What is wrong with Raimundo? He looks like a sack of sad. Kimiko: I bet he's still down about losing that sword. Omi: He should be! It was very foolish and- uh, that is why I shall endeavor to cheer him up with my infectious good spirits. Hello, Raimundo, my usually fun-loving friend. I am here to turn your frown upside and down. Raimundo: Yeah, whatever. Omi: I know your most humiliating defeat has saddened you, still you must take hope that one day you will be as skilled and as talented as me. SCREAMS I do not think my good spirits infected Raimundo. Kimiko: Let me try. Check it out. Goo Zombies 2. Over 500 new levels! Wanna play? Raimundo: No. Kimiko: You sure? 500 levels. Raimundo: Not interested. Kimiko: Okay, but if you change your mind, feel free- SIGHS Raimundo's really down, Master Fung. He doesn't even want to play Goo Zombies 2. Master Fung: Goo Zombies 2? Kimiko: The sequel to Goo Zombies. Master Fung: Ah, yes. Of course. I shall talk with Raimundo. Kimiko: Thanks. Master Fung: You must not dwell in the house of failure, young one, or you may never be able to leave it. Raimundo: I shouldn't have lost, Master Fung. I'm more skilled than Tubbimura, and in way better shape. Master Fung: you weren't defeated by your opponent, Raimundo. Raimundo: Oh, no? Would you like to see the impression of his boot on my butt? Master Fung: Uh, that won't be necessary. You were defeated by your lack of knowledge. Remember, a drop of knowledge is more powerful than a sea of force. Raimundo: Can't anyone speak normally around here? Master Fung: Reflect on these things. As for me, I think I shall try my hand at Goo Zombies 2. Clay: Raimundo, pardner, it's pretty late. Maybe you ought to give that stuff a rest. Raimundo: No way. I'm gonna learn everything I can about the Shen Gong Wu. Clay: It doesn't do any good to close the barn doors after the horses get out. Raimundo: What? Clay: Never mind. Dojo: SNEEZES Remember how I thought I was only allergic to the Sword of the Storm? Raimudo: Yeah? Dojo: Well, I was wr- SNEEZESES wrong. Clay: Shroud of Shadows. Whoa. Omi: Why is he disappearing? Kimiko: Is there a problem with the scroll? Raimundo: No. This Shen Gong Wu is the Shroud of Shadows, which allows its user to become invisible. Kimiko: Really? Master Fung: Very good, Raimundo. Dojo: All right, let's go. The sooner we find that Shen Gong Wu, the sooner my sinuses clear up. Kimiko: There's a pretty picture. Dojo: Get on. Kimiko: Tokyo. Home sweet home. Clay: Whoo-ee! Look at those fish. Sure wish I'd brought my pole. Raimundo: Look! Kimko: What? I don't see anything- but just what we're looking for. Omi: The Shroud of Shadows. Raimundo: Nothing to it. Whoa! Tubbimura: YELLS Thank you for locating the Shen Gong Wu. We will take possession of it now. Omi: Water! Hiya! Kimiko: Fire! Hiya! Jack: Ahh! Ow. Thorns. Clay: Earth! Cannonball! Got it! Raimundo: No way. This is mine. Tubbimura: There is only one way to determine the winner. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. Raimundo: Bring it. Tubbimura: We will each stand on a rock in the pond and try to knock the other one into the water. Raimundo: Sounds good, but just to make it a little more fun, I challenge you to a Shen Yi Bu Dare. Jack: Shen Yi what? Okay, now I'm sure they're making stuff up. Clay: You mind fillin' us in pardner? Omi: I must admit, even an expert like myself does not have this knowledge. Dojo: The Shen Yi Bu Dare, of course I know what it is, but for everyone else, why don't you fill them in, Raimundo. Raimundo: No sweat. It's something I came across in my studies. It's like a double dare. Each contestant wagers two Shen Gong Wu. Winner takes all. Tubbimura: Then I will soon possess five Shen Gong Wu. Hai. Raimundo: Not after I toss your sorry can in the water, you won't. Tubbimura: Which Shen Gong Wu do you wager? Raimundo: The Eye of Dashi and the Two-Ton Tunic against your Sword of the Storm and the Fist of Tebigong. Tubbimura: Hai. On to Shen Yi Bu Dare. Raimundo: How about every now and again, we swap Shen Gong Wu? Tubbimura: Hai. Enough talk. To battle. Raimundo: Let's go! Both: Xiaolin Showdown! Clay: I sure hope Raimundo knows what he's doing. Kimiko: How can he? Even Omi doesn't know what he's doing, and he's an expert. Raimundo and Tubbimura: Gong Yi Tan Pai. Tubbimura: Sword of the Storm! HOWLING Raimundo: Two-Ton Tunic! Sorry, Tubbimura, I'm not going anywhere. Clay: Hey, you show 'em, pardner! Dojo: SNEEZES Just finish this thing Raimundo. Before I burn my nose off. Raimundo: Eye of Dashi. Tubbimura: Fist of Tebigong! You will have to do better than that to defeat me. Back you monster! What trickery is this? Raimundo: It's the Shen Yi Bu switcheroo. Clay: Those catfish sure would make fine fillets. Tubbimura: Now you will feel the full sting of my sword! Sword of the Storm! Raimundo: YELLS Whoa! Whoa! Fist of Tebigong! Clay: Um, you can look now. Dojo: What? I wasn't worried. Clay: Of course you weren't. Raimundo: Uh-oh. Hey! Tubbimura: The Shen Yi Bu has turned against you. Jack: You know, this Tubbimura guy really isn't so bad. Wuya: You're impressed with his evil taunting aren't you? Jack: It has a certain flair, not unlike my own. Still waiting to hear the evil laugh though. Tubbimura: Best of luck using the sword without falling. LAUGHS Jack: Now that's what I'm talkin' about. Dojo: I am not going to be the one to tell Master Fung we lost all these Shen Gong Wu. SLAP Uh, sorry Cowboy. Tubbimura: You must choose. Drop the Sword of the Storm, or fall. Raimundo: Okay, I choose fall. Kimiko: Raimundo! Raimundo: Eye of Dashi! Sword of the Storm! Omi: Oh, most inventive. He has combined the two Shen Gong Wu. Tubbimura: Impossible. Ah! Raimundo: See, told ya I was a dragon of the wind. Should've done your homework. Tubbimura: Two-Ton Tunic! Whoa! Put me down! Raimundo: Okay. Tubbimura: SCREAMING Raimundo: Later! Ha ha! Enjoy your bath, Tubbimura. Clay: Good job. Kimiko: Way to go! Omi: Well done. Dojo: Thank goodness that's done. I can breath again! Or not. SNEEZES Jack: Gesundheit. Master Fung: You did well today, Xiaolin Warriors. Many new Shen Gong Wu are now in the protection of the temple. Clay: Our hats are off to Raimundo, sir. It would've been a bust without him and that Shen Yi Bu Dare. Master Fung: There hasn't been a Shen Yi Bu Dare for many centuries. It is difficult to do. Dojo: So where is the little genius anyways? Kimiko: Still studying, if you can believe it. Clay: He wouldn't tell us what it was, just that it was very important. Omi: LOUDLY Ow. How did you know I was there? Raimundo: It's the Shroud of Shadows, not the Shroud of Silence. You breath through your mouth dude. Omi: Will you please tell me what you are studying? Raimundo: No. Omi: Please? I will acknowledge you as the expert. Raimundo: I'm the expert anyway. No. Omi: Will you at least give me a hint as to the nature of your study? Raimundo: Well, let's just say I'm preparing for future challenges. BEEPING Category:Transcripts